vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Arthur Penhaligon
Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C, likely much higher with the Keys | High 6-A, hinted to be 5-B, |''' '''4-B | 2-A Name: Arthur Penhaligon Origin: Keys to the Kingdom Gender: Male Age: 12 | Unknown, possibly several billion years old Classification: Human | Denizen | Lord Arthur Penhaligon, Rightful Heir to the House, the Keys of the Kingdom and the Architect, Master of the Lower House, Lord of the Far Reaches, Duke of the Border Sea, Overlord of the Great Maze, Commander in Chief of the Glorious Army of the Architect, Master of the Middle House, Ruler of the Upper House, Lord of the Incomparable Gardens, and the Secondary Realms | The New Architect Powers and Abilities: Reality Warping, Control over nothing, Elemental Manipulation (Air, Earth, Water, Fire, Lightning, Ice, Light), Time Manipulation, animate inanimate objects, instantly kill anyone (save the Architect, the Old One, and their children), Teleportation, Text Manipulation | Immortality (Type 1), Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (mid), create Nithlings, Biological Manipulation (can invert, paralyze and shrink beings), Durability Negation (can create weapons out of Nothing), Size Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Matter Destruction, Spatial Manipulation, Telepathy, Telekinesis | Statistics Amplification, Memory Manipulation |''' All previous abilities to a much greater extent, Cosmic Awareness, immune to Nothing, can split other beings out of himself, Void Manipulation, Immortality (Type 5) '''Attack Potency: Street level, likely much higher with the Keys | At least Multi-Continent level (Created an attack that reached into the stratosphere, comparable to the base trustees, should be stronger than a sunburst, able to significantly light up the moon) likely Planet level (Hinted to be able to stop time on a planetary level by Dr Scamandros, should be comparable to Superior Saturday) likely higher via power scaling | At least Solar System level '''(comparable to Lord Sunday with his key) | '''Multiverse level+ (As powerful as the original Architect) Speed: Subsonic '''(can react at these speeds), with wings capable of going 180mph (290kmph) | '''FTL (could react to and block lightning , and should be superior to the Sentinels , superior to sunsprites ) | FTL+ | Unknown (vastly superior to before). At least Infinite by using the Improbable Stairs (That lead to everywhere in time & space) Lifting Strength: Regular Human | Class T+ ' |' Unknown (much higher) | Immeasurable ' 'Striking Strength: Class H | Class GJ (capable of on shorting powerful Denizen sorcerers, can beat Nithlings, traded blows with Feverfew) Class NJ likely Class XJ with magic | Class XPJ+ | Multiversal+ Durability: Street level, likely higher (Can shield himself and increase his strength, speed and durability | At least Multi- Continental, likely Planet level | '''At least Solar System level''' scaled off Lord Sunday | Multiverse level+ (Survived the wave of Nothing that destroyed an infinite number of universes) Stamina: That of an average human, endless with the Keys | Superhuman+ (Does not need to eat or sleep) | Limitless | Infinite Range: Several hundred meters, Multiversal+ with the Improbable Stair | At least several dozen kilometers (Able to engulf everything in a fire that stretched from horizon to horizon, brightened the moon), Universal+ with the 5th Key and Multiversal+ the Improbable Stair | Multiverse+ Standard Equipment: The First Key, the Second Key, the Third Key, the Fourth Key, the Compleat Atlus of the House and it's Immediate Environs, Immaterial Gear | The Fifth Key, the Sixth Key, the Seventh Key | The Complete Atlus Intelligence: That of an average boy his age, though has access to the Compleat Atlus | Nigh-Omniscient (The Complete Atlus grants him complete knowledge of the entire multiverse) Weaknesses: Asthma when he is in the Secondary Realms, Reluctant to use the power of the keys else he becomes a Denizen, exposure to Nothing, Isn't able to use the Key's full power | Reluctant to use his power, exposure to Nothing | Can be bound by his own power, otherwise none Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Keys:' Use of the keys allow him to manipulate reality, Nothing and access the Improbable Stair Key: Human | Denizen |''' '''With the Full Power of the Keys | New Architect Note: Nothing refers to an in-universe substance Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Water Users Category:Fire Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Immortals Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Keys to the Kingdom Category:Time Users Category:Probability Users Category:Void Users Category:Transcendent Beings Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Magic Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Text Manipulation Users Category:Shield Users Category:Nothingness Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 8 Category:Earth Users Category:Air Users Category:Humans Category:Ice Users Category:Memory Users Category:Psychics Category:Gods Category:Element Users Category:Light Users Category:Hax Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Life and Death Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Kids Category:Energy Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Size-Shifters Category:Telekinesis Users